Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)
Rabbit is a character from Winnie the Pooh. He Joins The Justice Gang To Their New Adventure Stop Chef And Her Sidekicks Springtrap And Cyrille Le Paradox Voice Actors: # Junius Matthews - English # Will Ryan - English # Ken Sansom - English # Tom Kenny - English # Peter Capaldi - English # Naoki Tatsuta - Japanese # Roger Carel - French # Jomeri Pozzoli - Portuguese Bio: *'Allies:' Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger (sometimes), Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Gopher, Christopher Robin, Lumpy, Kessie (daughter) *'Enemies:' Nasty Jack, The Backson, Bugs and Crows, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump *'Likes:' Gardening, carrots, making lists, keep bugs and crows out of garden *'Dislikes:' Tigger annoying him, Tigger's bouncing, bugs and crows, his garden getting destroyed, scary things Rabbit played as Crank in Animals (Robots) He is a Robot Rabbit played as the Foreman in Wild Animalz (Antz) He is an Ant Rabbit played as Bonnie in the Five Nights at Baloo's Series Rabbit played as Daffy Duck in Space Jam (Uranimated18 Version) He is a Duck Rabbit played as Zoot in The Cartoon Animated Characters (The Muppets) Rabbit played as Slinky Dog in Canal Famille Story, Canal Famille Story 2 and Canal Famille Story 3 He is a toy dachshund with a graveled Southern accent Rabbit played as Emu in Canal Famille Planet He is an Emu Rabbit played as Jasper in Canal Famille Guy He is a gay dog Rabbit played Adult Simba in The Cartoon Rabbit King He is a lion Rabbit played as Frank Heffley in Robin Hood/Diary of a Wimpy Kid Rabbit played as Woody in Character Animated Story, Character Animated Story 2 and Character Animated Story 3 Rabbit played Rafiki in The Mammal King, The Child King, The Child King 2: Max's Pride, Big Bird and Snuffy (Timon and Pumbaa), and The Child King 1½ He is a baboon Rabbit played as Disgust in Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style) & Inside Out (Rotterdam 2577 Style) Rabbit played Grumpy in Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends He is a dwarf Rabbit played Kaa in The Jungle Book (Arthurandfriends Style) He is a snake Rabbit played Iago in Zakladdin He is a parrot Rabbit played Vinny in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (399Movies Style) Portrayals *In The Many Adventures of Robin Hood the Fox played by Iago. *In The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket played by Roger Rabbit. *In The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat played by Duke. *In The Many Adventures of Arthur Read played by Shere Khan. *In The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator played by John Worthington Foulfellow (Honest John). *In The Many Adventures of Danny the Cat played by Ben Ali Gator. *In The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot played by Cobra Bubbles. *In The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber played by The Cat in the Hat. *In The Many Adventures of Izzy the Neverland Pirate played by Tinky Winky *In The Many Adventures of Yoshi played by Mega Man Relatives *Very Best Friend - *Best Friends - Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo and Owl *Father - Mr. Bunny *Mother - Mother Rabbit *Grandsons - E.B., Skippy Rabbit and Other Rabbit Siblings *Granddaughters - Sis Rabbit, Tagalong Rabbit and Other Rabbit Siblings Gallery: Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore Rabbit in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Rabbit in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Boo to You Too!.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too! Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree Animated Storybook.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree Animated Storybook Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Toddler.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Toddler Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Wonderful Word Adventure.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Wonderful Word Adventure Rabbit in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin.jpg|Rabbit in Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Rabbit in A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving.jpg|Rabbit in A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving Rabbit in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Rabbit in The Tigger Movie Rabbit in The Book of Pooh.jpg|Rabbit in The Book of Pooh Rabbit in The Book of Pooh Stories from the Heart.jpg|Rabbit in The Book of Pooh Stories from the Heart Rabbit in Piglet's Big Movie.jpg|Rabbit in Piglet's Big Movie Rabbit in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie.jpg|Rabbit in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Shapes and Sizes.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Shapes and Sizes Rabbit in My Friends Tigger & Pooh.jpg|Rabbit in My Friends Tigger & Pooh Rabbit in Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie.jpg|Rabbit in Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie Rabbit in Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too.jpg|Rabbit in Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh Pigletsbigmovie 166.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4031.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4036.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4038.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4279.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4287.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4983.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2708.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2709.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4029.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4030.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4035.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4037.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4040.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4041.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4042.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4064.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4066.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4067.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4068.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4069.jpg rabbit as e.b..png rabbit as e.b. base.png Rabbit as Bonnie the Bunny.png|Rabbit dressed as Bonnie the Bunny winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2085.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2086.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2087.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2088.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2089.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2090.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2091.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2092.jpg merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-394.jpg merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-395.jpg merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-396.jpg merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-397.jpg merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-398.jpg Rabbit fall down.png DON'T FEED THE BEAR!.jpg|DON'T FEED THE BEAR! Why don't you ever stop bouncing.png Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh).jpg Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2505.jpg Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2503.jpg Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2502.jpg Rabbit kingdom hearts.png Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3336.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4920.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4928.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4929.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5416.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5417.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1068.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1122.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1124.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1125.jpg Rabbit Says Oh, Yes.jpg|"Oh, yes!" Rabbit Scolds Tigger 1.jpg|You've got a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did to Eeyore! Rabbit Scolds Tigger 2.jpg|Well, I think Tigger should leave! tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5638.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5640.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5644.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5646.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5657.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5677.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5680.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5683.jpg Pfg.gif Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5996.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5997.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4442.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-733.jpg most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1802.jpg most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.jpg Open-uri20150422-20810-h3cqtt 6e57c0f4.jpeg Rabbit's furious look.jpg|And you've all ruined it!! Embarrassed rabbit.jpg Unswayped rabbit.jpg Shocked rabbit.jpg Confused rabbit.jpg Depressed rabbit.jpg Rabbit sees the narrator.jpg Rabbit runs in the hundred acre wood.jpg Shocked rabbit 3.jpg Depressed rabbit 5.jpg Depressed rabbit 6.jpg Tigger sobs in front of rabbit.jpg Confused rabbit and tigger.jpg I see your point.jpg A disaster in the making.jpg Depressed rabbit 2.jpg Depressed rabbit 3.jpg Rabbit sobs.jpg|What have I done? Depressed rabbit 4.jpg Shocked rabbit 2.jpg Confused rabbit under a table.jpg Shocked rabbit 4.jpg Please tell me i still have time to change.jpg Rabbit sees the narrator has disappeared.jpg Rabbit sobs 2.jpg Rabbit wearing Curlers.jpeg Pooh4.jpg Pooh1.jpg Profile - Rabbit.png Trivia *His, Piglet, Tigger, Pooh, and Eeyore's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Hedgehog's New Groove, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, The Reindeer and the Deer, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels since copies of him and the gang are in Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse. Category:Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Rabbits Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Yellow Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:White Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Cowards Category:Rabbit and Disgust Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Funny Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Farmers Category:Characters who cry Category:Brown Characters Category:Brown Animals Category:Green Characters Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Prey Category:CGI Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Davidchannel Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:List of LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Character Informations Category:Buttmonkeys